futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Luck of the Fryrish
Plot In Old New York, 1974, a young Yancy is jealous of his newborn brother Philip and copies him in almost any way he can. Back in the year 3002, Fry is getting fed up with his bad luck. In the final blow, he loses nearly all of his money at the racecourse, nearly violently electrocuted trying to hold on to his final dollar and landing in a steel garbage can with leftover hors d'oeuvre being tipped on him. ]] In a flashback, Philip discovers a seven leaf clover, which grants him extraordinary luck and allows him to beat his brother in any contest, from basketball to breakdancing. Fry sets off, with Leela and Bender, to find his clover in the ruins of Old New York and makes his way to his old house, which looks the same outside back then and now. Back in the 1980s, a teenage Fry hides the seven-leaf clover inside his Ronco record vault. In the year 3002, Bender opens the record vault, but Philip discovers that the clover is missing, concluding that Yancy must have stolen it. They happen across a statue of Yancy, with the seven-leaf clover in his lapel. The inscription: “Philip J. Fry - First person on Mars” angers Philip because he believes Yancy stole his name and his dream. Professor Farnsworth pulls up a biographical movie about “Philip J. Fry”, where the crew learns that he was a millionaire rock star astronaut and is now buried in Orbiting Meadows National Cemetery with the seven-leaf clover. A furious Fry sets off to rob the grave and recover the clover, while Bender gets his grave robbing kit. The story jumps back to the early 21st century, where an adult Yancy is rummaging through his missing brother’s music to find something to play at his upcoming wedding. Yancy discovers the seven-leaf clover in Philip's copy of The Breakfast Club soundtrack and takes it. Fry, Leela and Bender reach the grave site in the World Heroes section and start digging. But Fry knocks loose some moss that is covering part of the inscription and begins to read. The story jumps back to Yancy, who is discussing naming his newborn son with his wife. Yancy didn't steal Philip's clover: instead, he had given it to his newborn son and named him Philip J. Fry II in memory of his brother. The inscription on the tomb reads “Here Lies Philip J. Fry, named for his uncle, to carry on his spirit”. Realizing that Yancy had loved and missed him, Philip I returns the clover to his nephew’s grave. Alienese *The sign in Alienese reads, "Not Without My Egg Case: Tonight on Lifetime". Ongoing Themes Fry and Leela Fry asks Leela for a good-luck kiss at the racetrack. She obliges by kissing him on the cheek. He indicates that he wanted to make out with her, but she doesn't respond, and he doesn't pursue the matter. It seems that the feelings he expressed in Parasites Lost have disappeared entirely, and he has returned to experiencing only lust for her. It also seems that Leela feels particular sadness toward Fry when he finds out about his nephew's grave, so she tells Bender that Fry needs some time alone. Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Category:Fry Episodes Category:Yancy Sr. Episodes